


The Look

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic and Lucas have sex at the station. Again.





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



> This is pure Vicley smut. You're welcome.

“Okay, you have to stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Lucas asked, his lips curling in amusement.

“Like you’re picturing me naked,” Vic replied.

He moved closer to her. “And what if I am?”

Vic’s eyes widened. She gently pushed against his chest with the fingers of one hand. “You need to stop.”

“Why?” he responded with a chuckle. “Does it get to you?”

“You know it does,” she told him. “And we’re at work.”

Lucas shook his head. He grasped her upper arms. “That didn’t matter to you the other day.”

Vic responded, “No, but you tried to talk me out of it.”

“Yet you convinced me,” he spoke softly, his tone lowering.

She moved her gaze to his lips. “This room has windows.”

He pulled away only slightly and pointed across the room. “That one doesn’t. And I happen to know that the door has a lock on it.”

“Is that right?” Vic asked, finally making eye contact.

“Let me show you,” Lucas replied. He let his hand trail down her arm until he reached her hand. Then he led her into the captain’s bunk room. As soon as they were inside, he turned and shut the door. He stared into her lust blown eyes as he turned the lock.

She didn’t wait for him to kiss her. Their open mouths crashed together as her fingers coursed through his hair. He immediately began untucking and unbuttoning her shirt. Once it and the tank she wore underneath it were gone, his lips left hers to journey down her neck to the newly exposed skin. His hands slid down her sides to the zipper of her pants.

Vic kicked her shoes off as he lowered her pants and panties in one motion, taking her socks along with them as he yanked them over her feet. Then he stood and stared at her. She was absolutely breathtaking. And he needed to touch her. His hands mapped out her body even though he already knew every inch. He didn’t think he would ever tire of discovering new places that aroused her.

One of his hands slid between her thighs, his fingers stroking her where she enjoyed it the most. He captured her mouth again just before two of his fingers thrust inside her. Her entire body jerked, and her hips rolled forward. Lucas pressed his hand against her as he slid the two fingers in and out at a fast pace.

She ripped her lips from his and gasped out, “I need more!”

Lucas removed his hand and stepped back. They both worked to remove his uniform in record time. He stumbled backwards until he sat on the edge of the bed. Vic followed, straddling him. As she lowered herself onto him, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips back to his. They shared a groan when he bottomed out inside her.

Then she began rolling her hips. He placed one hand on her hip and the other between her shoulder blades, guiding the pace. If Lucas had his way, they would take their time and let the tension build up. But like she’d said, they were at work. So he started lifting his own hips to meet hers. He moved his mouth to her breasts, biting just enough for her to feel it.

She cried out but slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle it. Lucas did the same thing to her other breast at the same time he pressed a thumb against her most sensitive place. Her rhythm faltered as her body shook. He thrust two more times before his own body lost control. He spilled into her, and his arms tensed around her. His fingers dug into her hip hard enough she would definitely bruise.

Feather light kisses across his face brought him back to reality. When her lips touched his, he kissed her back. This time it was more gentle, less hungry and urgent. He glided his hands over her back in soft caresses. Her hands rested on his shoulders. They were still joined together, neither in a hurry to move.

Vic slowly broke the kiss and smiled down at him. “I told you to stop looking at me like that.”

His own smile brightened. “I was thinking I should do it more often if it leads to this.”

“You do realize we just had sex on Sullivan’s bed, right?”

“I’ll wash the sheets,” he told her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. “Nobody will ever know.”

A knock sounded on the office door. They both froze. Miller’s voice called out, “Chief, lunch is ready. Montgomery cooked, if you want to come enjoy it with us.”

Lucas cleared his throat and hollered back, “Give me a few minutes. I’ll come join you.”

“Copy that,” Miller responded. Vic had both hands over her mouth, and her eyes were wide. She looked as if she was about to burst with laughter. 

Shaking his head, Lucas whispered, “Don’t make a sound until I make sure the coast is clear.”

She nodded. He lifted her off his lap and grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand. They cleaned up and redressed as quickly as possible. He double checked that there were no lingering signs of what they’d done and opened the door. He walked into the office casually but focused on the lobby outside. No one seemed to be around, so he motioned for Vic to come out of hiding.

Lucas stopped her at the office door by grabbing her hand. He gave her one last quick kiss and a smile. “I’ll let you get settled first.”

“Just try not to sit across from me,” she murmured.

“I promise nothing,” he replied. She sent him a weak glare before slipping out of the room. Lucas took another couple of minutes to get himself back under control. Then he went to join Vic and her team for lunch. He didn’t even try to sit anywhere but directly across the table from her.


End file.
